Not so Heroic behavior
by motherofdragons93
Summary: Just a bunch of smut that comes into my head concerning the heroes. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** okay so I'm editing to have disclaimers and have descriptions at the top so no one is blind sided by the pairings. This is Matt Parkman and and OC. This is just a collection of smut fics that pop into my head. I write them for kicks. I own nothing but Abigail, but, if you would like to use her in a story, I don't mind. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if they're negative.

It was their third date. Molly was at a friend's house for a sleep over and Suresh was in India. Abigail was enjoying her meal when Parkman began to speak.

"You're not going to believe this." He began, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Abby smiled. She was so attracted to him it almost killed her.

"Oh, I don't know, I think you'd be surprised with how open minded I am." She flirted. She was always a big flirt with him. Something about him made her more comfortable than normal to be herself.

"I have an ability, it's uh, it's a little far fetched but give me a chance to prove it to you." He said leaning back in his chair and then taking a deep breath.

"Alright Matt, hit me with your best shot." She put down her fork and looked up at him. Noticing how cute he was when he tilted his head towards her and seemed to concentrate really hard. Those eyes sucked her in and suddenly she found herself thinking about asking if he wanted to take this conversation to his place.

"Maybe we should continue this at my apartment?" he asked, signaling to the waitress for the check.

It took one short cab ride and a couple flights of stairs before they reached the door to the tiny apartment. He opened the door for her and she stepped in and took a look around. It was a typical New York apartment. She knew about Molly and had met her on their second date. She had to tag along because Matt couldn't find a sitter, which didn't bother Abby in the slightest. She thought it was sexy how paternal Matt was over her. They had gone to Ellis Island because Molly had never been there before and really wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Abby lost herself in the events of that day, how brightly Molly smiled and laughed, and the way Matt would tease her for being so easily entertained.

"That certainly was a great day." Matt said, removing her jacket and placing it on the coat rack.

"I'm sorry?" Abby had no idea what Matt was talking about.

"Ellis Island with Molly about a week and a half ago? You were just thinking about it." Matt said, sticking his hands in his pockets and shifting uncomfortably.

"How did you know?" Abby asked folding her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow at him.

"My ability. I tried to tell you in the restaurant but your head kept screaming that you wanted to continue the conversation here." He said, mildly blushing.

Now it was Abby's cheeks flushing as bright as an apple as it dawned on her.

"No way." She thought.

"Way." He said and gestured at the table for her to sit. "Can I get you anything?"

Abby sat down. Instead of saying that she'd like a dry Martini she thought it. She had to make sure that these weren't just parlor tricks he was using. She knew that he didn't know a dry martini was her favorite drink.

"Sorry, no alcohol in the apartment, but I have Dr. Pepper is that alright?" He said opening the door to the fridge.

"Dr. Pepper is fine." She said quietly, jaw staying slack as she was still in disbelief as to what was going on.

"I know it's a bit of a shock." He placed the soda in front of her and sat across from her.

"So, this entire time you've been inside my head?" She asked, nervously opening the can.

"Not the entire time. I feel like if I did it too much it'd be cheating. I'd know everything about you and hardly anything about me, but yea, I mean, it's how I figured out your favorite soda, restaurant, that you wanted to take Molly to Ellis Island as soon as she mentioned it as one of the things in New york she wanted to see. I don't stay in for very long and I only catch glimpses of thoughts when I'm not actively trying." He said. He reached over the table to grab her hand. "I promise I'm a good guy." He smiled.

"How can I trust that? How can I believe that you're a good person when you've just admitted to being in my head? Thoughts are private for a reason. You could easily find out all the things I'm ashamed of, if you haven't already." She wasn't angry, just skeptical.

"I don't go digging for secrets, and honestly, if I wasn't a good guy, the first time you thought about having sex with me I would have taken the chance and not called you back, now wouldn't I?" He said, turning his hand over on the table because she hadn't reached for it. Abby's face turned a brighter red, which she wasn't sure was even possible.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that every time I've thought about something like that you've known?" It just hit her and her hands reflexively covered her face in shame. She was a shy person in general , but that didn't mean she didn't think about such things, didn't have urges, or experience lust.

"I wouldn't say that I've known every time, as I'm not around you all the time, but, if you've thought it around me and it was more than a passing thought, I can't help but pick up on it. If you put a lot of focus into something it's like you're telling me all about it with out speaking." He flushed pink himself. This was the part of the conversation he was afraid of. It's different telling your ex-wife that you can hear every naughty thought in her head, but telling some one who you've yet to have intimacy with can be intimidating. He knew she could get up and leave out of embarrassment at any point.

"So in the restaurant when I was thinking about tackling you across the table...

"and straddling my lap, yea, it was kind of hard not to hear that one." He smiled meekly, trying to turn this into at least a joke. Maybe if they could laugh about it, it wouldn't scare her so much.

"and when you suggested we came here?" She swallowed hard.

"You were thinking that because you wanted to..." he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh god! Can you see images or just hear thoughts?" She asked peaking her face out from behind her hands.  
"I can only hear thoughts." He smiled.

"Oh that's a huge comfort, he can't see me rip the clothes off him in my head but he can hear every detail about how I'd like to do it." She thought, forgetting for a second that he could still hear what she was thinking.

"you certainly know how to make a guy blush. If you think it's hard to tell when it's right to cross the touch barrier with someone normally, try having their head scream at you to kiss them, but your own head is telling you that it would be inappropriate if you did the things you know the other person wants you to do." He explained, clearly frustrated by the situation. Abby leaned over the table and rested her forehead on her arms.

"I can't believe you heard that."

"Sometimes I can't believe you think it. You are such a smart and beautiful woman. You are shy on the outside and calm mannered. You have a warm smile and your good night kisses have always been respectful. There's nothing on the outside that indicates what goes on inside your head. You know, I caught the thought you had of wanting me to pin you against the wall of the bathroom on our first date when we went to the movies. Right in the middle of it, when I leaned and asked if you were enjoying the movie and you smiled at me and nodded. It's hard pretend that you don't know when some one wants you."

"Yea well it's hard pretending that you don't want what's going on inside your head. Like you said, if I wasn't a good person I would've fucked you and not called back the second I noticed you look at my chest after you asked me if I liked that movie." She retorted, a little bit angry. "But I like you, more than just lust, but obviously you know that. I can't hide anything from you. You now know what a nasty pervert I am on the inside and it honestly surprises me that you haven't either fucked me and left, or told me to get out of your apartment for some of the scenarios I've played in my head." She finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Maybe it's because I understand that even though you have these thoughts about me, you don't do these things or have these thoughts about every guy." He smiled sweetly at her. She couldn't help but a melt a little bit.  
"Give him a break, he didn't ask for this." She thought.

"You're a very understanding person, but you have every right to be freaked out. I won't hold it against you if you left."

"That's a shame, you obviously know I want you to hold it against me." She thought, she smiled as she did so. What was the point of trying to hide it anymore? She figured their cat and mouse game had gone on long enough.

"As I said, It's hard to tell if it's just your basic instincts or if you're actually giving me a green light." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She arched an eyebrow at him and then thought, "I've been waiting for you to fuck me since our first date, what are you waiting for? I wish you could see images because I'd have fun showing you the fantasies I have about you before I go to sleep." Not a single word was spoken. Matt just stared at her in complete shock.

"We can either continue dating as if you don't know that I want to fuck your brains out, or you can take me into that bedroom and we can have our way with each other. I leave that decision up to you. I just don't see the point in pretending that I'm little miss sweet and innocent. You'd eventually have found out about that side of me eventually anyway." She said, getting up from the table. Matt noticed how her jeans hugged her hips and her top had exposed just enough cleavage to peak interest but not so much that it left nothing to the imagination. Her red hair went down to her shoulders, and her green eyes were darkening with each second that he hesitated.  
He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"You do know I can't just shut this off right? I will be able to hear pretty much any intense thought you have, especially while we're... well you know." He said, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Oh I could have fun with that." She straddled him, wrapping her arms behind his neck. She hovered her lips over his before thinking, "Kiss me, and not in a respectful way." Matt responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands cup her bottom. He kissed her, a bit timid at first, but when he felt her tongue lick his lips and her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, he knew shy went out the window.

"Lay back" she thought and he obliged, letting his back land on the bed behind him, within seconds Abby was leaning over him, nipping at his neck and licking the shell of his ear. He couldn't help but groan and sigh.

"Take off my shirt." she ordered with out even opening her mouth and he reached his hands under the hem of her shirt and was pulling it up over her head.

"You know, these orders are all well and good, but I'm a part of this too." He rolled her so that she was underneath him and ground himself between her legs. She sighed, feeling how hard he'd become at the sight of her in a bra. He was kissing her jawline, leaning on one hand while the other reached behind her and undid her bra clasp. She pulled the straps down and threw it across the room, letting him take in the sight of her topless. He kissed her neck and placed his hand on her side, letting it caress the side of her breast and back down to her hip bone. It was torture to her. His mouth staying above her collarbone and his hands only grazing the side of her breast.

"Touch me." She thought, lifting her hips off the bed and grinding onto his length.

"Say it." He had nearly growled in her ear as a response to her movements.

"Please, touch me," She whispered in his ear and then nipped at his jaw. His hand cupped her breast before she even had said touch. He was delicate, cupping and caressing, then finally letting his fingers trace circles around her nipples as he leaned up, watching her face gasp in approval. He leaned his head down and took one nipple into his mouth and Abby's hips ground into his in response. He lapped around the tightening bud before lightly nipping and sucking it. He only left it to do the same thing to her other one. She was reaching and pulling at the hem of his shirt and pulling it up.

"I don't think that's a great idea." He blushed looking up at her.

"What do you mean, now is not a good time to be shy. I want to see you, you know I want to feel every inch of your skin against mine." She purred, lightly pulling his shirt up.

"What if you think I'm ugly?" He said, staring into her eyes. She kissed him deeply, letting a hand leave his shirt to cup his face.

"That's not possible." she thought breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. He relented, leaned up and removed his shirt for her before leaning back down and propping himself on his elbows

"He's so sexy" She thought, letting her fingers trail over his back and shoulders before lightly grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. She arched her back into him, rubbing her bare chest against his, and rolling her hips against him again.

"I want you inside me." She thought, hooking her thumbs under his jeans and trying to pull them down. Matt let out another groan.

"So impatient." He broke off the kiss and stood up. He undid her jeans and slid them off her hips, letting his fingers trail the skin of her legs as he did. Her black lacy underwear made his breath catch in his throat. This woman was so stunningly sexy, he couldn't help himself from leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses just under the waistband of them before removing them all together.

He didn't have much time to admire her naked body, because soon she was sitting up at the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and staring at him with those green eyes full of lust. She considered taking him in her mouth once she freed his length from his pants and boxers, but thought that she wanted him in top form, because she wanted it to last.

"Good call." he said, sitting next to her on the bed, too shy to make the first move. Within seconds she was in his lap, her slick folds grazing the tip of his cock.

"Tell me you want me." She thought. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let his other hand pull enough of her hair to tilt her head to the side. He licked the shell of her ear before growling in it. "Abby, just fuck me, please."

That's all she needed before she lowered herself onto him, giving her body time to adjust around the length of him. They both shivered a little in delight, before she started to move up and down on him. Their mouths found each other and were nipping and kissing hungrily as Abby was picking up the pace.

She was thinking all sorts of dirty things at this point. "god he feels so good, fuck, if he touches my clit I won't be able to hold back." Matt reflexively slide his hand between them and found her small bud and started stroking it slowly.

"Say what you're thinking. I know there's a lot going on in your head right now but your lips are quiet as a mouse." He purred into her ear, feeling her walls start to tighten and legs begin to twitch.

"Oh fuck!" She let out, rolling herself down on him before quickly pulling back up. His thumb never left her clit and he's staring at her face, trying hard not to lose his cool.

"Let it out, I want to hear you come undone." he grunted, lifting himself to match her desires.

She was biting her lip before she let out a loud moan and gripped his shoulders.

"Oh god, don't stop, don't you fucking stop!" She heard him growl against her throat where he was kissing and then she went over the edge. Her inner muscles tightening around him, and her moan loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear her. She came hard on him and it took all he had not to cum with her.

She finally stilled herself against him and opened her eyes. When she met his gaze he was staring at her in such lust she thought he was going to turn her over and lose it.

"Is that how you want me now?" He asked, between placing small kisses on her cheek and lips.

"I want you to fuck me however you want. Show me what you got." She was looking him in the eyes when she said that.  
He turned so that he had her pinned underneath him, even grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Tell me you want me." He purred against her neck before licking and breathing over her pulse point.

"Fuck me hard." she whispered. Even though she was a pervert it was hard to admit her naughtiest fantasies out loud.

Matt pulled out, and slammed back into her, once again putting his thumb over that sensitive bundle of nerves and keeping her wrists pinned with one hand. He was pounding into her as fast and as hard as her could manage with out losing it in mere seconds. He wanted her to enjoy this. It didn't take her long before she was calling out his name and moaning beneath him again.

"Fuck!" She screamed, walls tightening around him once again, this time Matt let go, grunting her name in her ear as he spilled into her. Seconds felt like hours for them to calm down, both seeing shooting stars. "That was amazing." was the first cohesive sentence Abby was able to put together after they both were staring into each others eyes.

"Eh it was alright." Matt said before nipping at her nose. He moved to lay down beside her and she smacked him in the chest as he did before laying her head on his chest.

"I would ask if it was as good for you as it was for me but I have the evidence of that dripping down my thigh right now." She said, eye lids beginning to feel heavy.

"Oh Abby, you can't be getting tired, that was only round one..." Matt said before lifting her chin and placing a delicate kiss on her lips.  
"He's trying to kill me" She thought.

"It'd be an awesome way to go, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:** edited to have the paragraphs separated. I own nothing, this is Sylar and Barbara, though Barbara is only referenced once in the series and is never actually introduced, I still don't own her. There's also reference to her having "god like" abilities. I'm not trying to offend any one I just couldn't think of a better way to describe her powers. It's also borderline rape, so if you aren't into that, you've been warned.

She gave him a taste of his own medicine. Telepathically pinning him down to the floor. He struggled against her powers, trying to overcome them with his own but it was no use. Barbara had caught wind that Sylar was working with Danco in rounding up the specials and figured it was time she came out of hiding. She looked just like her sister's Nikki and Tracy but her powers were far stronger. She found that there was hardly an ability she could think of that she didn't have.

She didn't care about Sylar killing other specials because he wasn't coming for her but as soon as she figured out that they were trying to capture all of them, she decided it was time to play God. She loved seeing the big bad wolf struggle in her clutches.

"You of all people should know that it's completely futile to struggle against it." She said, straddling his hips and making a bit of a sympathetic fake pouty face at him.

"I will kill you." He managed to utter before she made him keep his mouth shut.

"You will speak when spoken to, and for the record, if you had stayed out of this collecting specials business, I would have let you keep killing. But no, you had to help that douche canoe, round us up and keep us drugged. I had bigger hopes for you Sylar." She put a hand on either side of his head and was mere centimeters away from his face.

"I wonder if this is how your victims feel before you slice open their head. Scared, powerless, shocked even. I'm pretty sure a few of them felt violated. Especially Claire, I actually know for a fact that Claire would have rather you killed her than cracking open her skull like that.

"Tell me, have you ever been violated, Mr. Gray?" She allowed his lips to move so he could speak.

"I've been used as a weapon." He answered.

"Not good enough." She said and got up. It took a snap of her fingers and suddenly he was completely naked.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, fear finally showing in his voice.

"Oh, I figure it's about time you get what's coming to you, who knows a monster like you might even like it." She shimmied off her dress and undid her bra and underwear.

He struggled again, trying to regain control of the situation, but she wouldn't allow it. She looked down at his naked form and noticed that he was flaccid.

"Oh Mr. Gray, that simply won't do." She closed her eyes and concentrated to make the blood rush and engorge his length.

"Much better, I'm very proud of you." She smiled.

"I will snap your neck when I get the chance." He spat.

"You're the first man I've ever encountered who didn't like the idea of a good hate fuck, or is it because you're not the one who gets to do the fucking willingly that you don't like?" She asked, once again straddling his hips.

"It's the idea of not being in control I don't like." He said. He couldn't lie, Barb had made sure of that, but she also made him answer. She never did this people, controlling them like this, taking advantage of them, but she knew the man below her deserved it.

"Tell me you aren't attracted to me and I will let you go." She said, her body so close to plunging itself over him. He tried desperately to move his lips, to will his voice to tell her she was the ugliest woman he'd ever seen but he couldn't. He knew he would be lying if he had said so, and she would know it too.

"Tell me you don't want me to fuck you." She said, bending down so her lips were close to his and her eyes were staring daggers at him. Again, he couldn't utter a word.

She lowered herself onto him and let out a sigh of contentment. He definitely felt delicious, and she knew he would hate her for this. He didn't like being taken, and just the thought of that was enough to almost push her over the edge.

"Tell me this doesn't feel good and I'll stop." She began to move agonizingly slow up and down his shaft. He could only groan in response. She leaned down once again and pressed her lips to his, he tried to bite her but she took control of the situation. Forcing him to open his mouth and his tongue to dance with hers. Moving his hands to her hips and his hips to meet her movements. She moaned, something that caught her off guard but she hadn't lost control of the situation. He felt so good underneath her, as a toy, as a tool for her amusement and pleasure, much like his victims had been to him.

Sylar was feeling the pressure build, he tried so hard not to enjoy this, not to like the feel of slick walls grip around him but, it was hard to ignore. It was all he could feel, all he could focus on. If he tried to think of anything else she brought him right back in this moment.

"Tell me you don't want to fuck me." She sat up, rolling her body up and down every inch of him, rubbing her core against his pelvic bone, grinding hard enough to make it hurt. She heard him take a sharp breath but nothing else came out. She wasn't satisfied, she wouldn't be until she made him moan, made him grunt, beg beneath her, so she stopped controlling his hips, but allowed him the freedom to control them himself. Three thrusts was all it took before he was meeting hers, trying to impale her as hard as he could.

"See? I'm not all bad." She smiled down at him before tilting her head back and moaning. She let her own hands roam her body, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples.

"Tell me you don't want to touch me like this." Again, he was quiet. His eyes conveying nothing but hatred and his hips trying to hurt her. She moved his hands from her hips to her breasts. Making them play with the hardened peaks and caress the sensitive flesh around them. She let out another soft moan. She let him have control of his fingers but kept his hands and wrists at her breasts. He resisted longer with this than he had with his hips, but after a minute, he couldn't help but give in to her.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to tell me that you don't want me to cum." She smiled, she needed to hear his voice, but again, there was silence. It blind sided her. She thought for sure that he just wanted to punish her, for her to get no enjoyment out of this.

"I need you to cum or I will." He choked out letting his eyes roll in the back of his head. Barbara let him have control of his body again. Being mindful not to let him do anything she didn't want him to do, but instead of his hands on her throat she found herself underneath him, him pounding into her from behind and pinning her head to the floor.

"Tell me you don't love a good hate fuck." He said, ramming into her so hard it hurt. It only took a few thrusts, a few strokes before she was clamping down around him and her muscles fluttering and twitching around him. Then he came with a loud groan, spilling deep inside her. She didn't let him have his freedom after that.

There would be no cuddling, no letting him out of his cell, this was all he had and it's all he'd ever have. She pulled him out of her.

"One day, you'll learn to like this even more than you already do." She said, snapping her fingers for him to fall asleep and getting her clothes on. She'd worry about making him shower later, but for now she needed sleep, and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** this is femslash between Janice and Elle, none of my chapters really have rhyme or reason, it's just whatever naughty situations pop up in my head. I obviously own nothing, other than my character in the first chapter, Abigail, which, feel free to use her. Reviews would be appreciated, even negative ones. I realize that none of my previous chapters have any warnings or any disclaimers, I'm working to remedy this. Anyway, Here you go.

"Where's Parkman?" Elle had Janice up against the wall. Her baby was sleeping in his bedroom and Janice had just came home for the day.

"I don't know, he left me." She managed to choke out before Elle released her grip on her throat.

"Any idea where he would be?" she said generating electricity in her palm, trying to intimidate the dark haired woman laying crumpled on the floor before her.

"If I did, I would have had him take a DNA test to prove he's the father of our child by now, don't you think?" Janice squeaked out between coughs, slowly trying to get into a sitting position.

"You mean to tell me he left because he didn't think he was the father of your baby? Aren't you guys married?" Elle stopped playing with electricity, and just watched as Janice sat with her back against the wall and her knees bent up to her chest.

"I had cheated on him. When he found out he could read minds, it was all over. We had one afternoon where he really got me, and I forgot all about his friend that I was having an affair with and then, I slipped up and he found out." She said, putting her face in her hands and beginning to cry.

Elle leaned over her slouched form and placed a comforting hand on her back. She couldn't imagine the pain of trying to be a single mother just because your husband believed your child wasn't his.

"If I find him, rest assured that he'll know about his boy, even if I have to shock it into his brain." Elle said, moving to sit across from Janice.

"I've just been so alone, I go to work, I pick up Matt, get home and then my life revolves around my baby. 6 months of doing this on my own. " She was practically in hysterics.

Elle pulled her into a hug, slightly rocking her back and forth to try to calm her down. Janice slowly began to stop sobbing, seperating herself from Elle's embrace only to look up into her eyes.

"I'm so lonely, no one's even hugged me since Matt left, I mean, other than my son. No one will date me, and even if they would I can't get out of the house. My mom and dad live at least ten hours away. I've got nothing but my son and this stupid apartment." She explained.

Elle felt a twang in her heart, something about Janice made her heart flutter and cry at the same time. She leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I know what it's like to be lonely, to have every one keep their distance from you like you're some sort of plague." Elle's face was still close to Janice's. She couldn't help but notice how plump her lips were, how they seemed almost inviting.

Truth be told, Elle hadn't had a plethora of intimate experiences. The closest she got was adam right after she turned 18. He was rough, and rude, and inconsiderate, but it was the only sex she'd ever had. She was used to people using her, much like Janice was used to be tossed aside.

"If you want, I can stay a while. I can play it off as I couldn't track you down and stay a couple hours. I know it's not much but, I do enjoy talking to you." She timidly admitted. Janice just slowly nodded her head.

"Some times I wonder why I even fell in love with a man to begin with. It's not like the sex is great and they can even understand what goes on in our head. I mean fuck, I was married to a mind reader and he still left me." She said, picking herself up off the floor.

"It's been my experience that men just take what they want and try to leave you as broken as possible." Elle picked herself up off the floor. She heard a faint cry coming from the room down the hall.

"That's Matt." Janice smoothed her hair and wiped her eyes.

"I can get him, it's no big deal, you relax." Elle walked down the hall to see a baby Matt trying to pull himself to standing on the side of the crib, and getting frustrated when he couldn't. She picked him up and changed his diaper and laid him back down in his crib. It wasn't long before little Matt was off in lala land again.

When Elle returned, there was a glass of wine waiting for her on the coffee table across from the couch where Janice was sitting.  
"I figured I'd bust out the good stuff, seeing as how I usually drink alone." Janice smiled before taking a sip of the crimson colored drink. Elle decided to have a taste, not so much to lose her head but enough to get an idea of the flavor and feel more relaxed.

"So, I take it you aren't a friend of Matt's" Janice started but before she could finish the sentence Elle piped up, "I think it's best if we don't discuss what it is I do. My dad has a habit of doing bad things to the people I let in."

Janice looked a little shocked, "Fair enough, then what do you suppose we do?"

Elle put down her glass and looked into Janice's eyes again. She looked so lost, so beautiful.

"Have you ever, _been_ with a woman before?" Elle blurted as she reached to push a stray strand of hair behind Janice's ear.

"Uhh, a few times in College, I think we've all experimented. Why?" Janice blushed.

"I haven't. I've only been with one guy, and let's just say it wasn't fun." Elle had leaned in closer to Janice, thinking that her plump lips demanded to be nibbled on.

"You poor girl! Have you even had an orgasm?" Janice was smiling, but Elle could tell she was serious. "I don't think so. I mean, how can you tell?"

"Oh, sweetie, when you have one, you know it. Look, maybe it's the loneliness or the wine, but, I can teach you a few things if you'd like." Janice sat down her wine glass and leaned into Elle, searching her face for any indication that her suggestion was offensive. Elle's face hardly moved, except for one corner of her mouth that curled up into a smile.

"I'd like that very much." She whispered, almost so low she couldn't hear herself. Within seconds Janice had her arms wrapped around Elle's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Elle responded by sighing into her kiss before letting her teeth graze the brunette's bottom lip. The blondes arms snaked up her back under her shirt to unclasp her bra while the brunette was busy feeling the blonde's stomach under her shirt.

It wasn't long before both women were completely naked and on the floor, the brunette on top of the blonde, her hand between their bodies.

"So, when you're alone, you want to start off like this." Janice said, lightly brushing the crease at Elles inner thighs, slowly moving inward. She could hear the petite woman sigh underneath her careful caresses. When Janice reached the small bundle of nerves she was careful to make light circles over it. Elle's hips bucked forward with reflex.

Janice moved so that her thumb stayed pressed lightly against Elle's clit, and letting her index finger move up and down the entrance to her slit. Elle's head tilted back in inticipation. Janice penetrated her, lightly hooking her finger to touch her sensitive inner spot. Elle moaned so low Janice almost couldn't hear it.

"Now, it's easier if you have a vibrater, which I don't have one yet, but I do have something better for you." Janice lowered her tongue towards where her thumb was teasing, letting it run up the bud and around before inserting another finger into her tiny entrance. Elle nearly squealed in delight, her body doing all the communication for her. Janice grinned into her, letting her long tongue tease the sensitive pink folds as her fingers slowly stroked the inner walls and nerves of the beautiful woman below her.

Elle clutched at the rug under her, trying hard not to push against Janice's jaw, though contrary to Elle's knowledge, the brunette wouldn't have minded one bit.

The sounds she made were almost as delicious as she tasted, she thought, and it wasn't long before Her body began the telltale signs of an orgasm. Elle came with a scream and Janice slowly pulled her fingers out of her and licked both Elle and her fingers clean.

"I certainly can't do that by myself." Elle blushed.

"Want to see if you can do it all?" Janice gave her a Cheshire cat grin before leaning back on her elbows and spreading her legs for the blonde. Elle was apprehensive at first. She placed her hand haphazardly graze over the parts of Janice that she just taught her to touch. Letting her thumb stroke her until she was lifting her hips to meet her caress.

Elle leaned down and let the flat of her tongue commence what her thumb had started, letting her hand focus on deeper matters, hooking her fingers much like janice had done to her.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing this right..." Elle admitted, looking up at her teacher.

"You're doing just fine, less pressure with your tongue. It's not about direct contact, but the movement around the area." Janice instructed, moving her hips to show Elle what she was trying to say. She was a quick learner, letting the tip of her tongue draw figures up and down the sensitive outer spot as her fingers petted her lover on the inside. Janice was panting and mewling under her until with one final stroke she came onto the blondes tongue.

Elle began to clean up and moved to put her clothes back on when Janice grabbed her by the wrist.

"Want to learn something else?" She asked, giving a slight wink

"Sure, but I can't be long for too much longer..." Elle blushed as Janice pulled her back down to the floor.

"Put your leg over mine like this and rub yourself against me." Janice instructed. Elle and Janice were rubbing their clits against each other, grinding their hips into one another. It felt so divine Elle felt a spark travel up her spine. Luckily it didn't reach Janice at all. They lay there grunting and panting, mouths falling open in low moans, hands grabbing at each other until both of them came at the same time and collapsed their backs onto the floor behind them.

It was a few minutes before Elle untangled herself from Janice.

"I really should be going, but thank you so much for everything. If I see Matt I'm going to give him a big jolt and tell him to get his ass back here..." Elle said, buttoning her blouse back up as Janice covered herself in a robe and sat to finish her wine.

"I appreciate it. I also would appreciate if you never mentioned to him that any of this happened. I want to see the look on his face when he see's me think it during sex, the asshole." Janice said, adjusting and laying back on the couch.

"Will do, it was a pleasure meeting you Janice. Take care."

"You too sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: smuttyness between Gretchen and Peter. Please read and review, I own nothing!

* * *

Peter was visiting Claire at college, making sure that samuel hadn't quite sank his teeth into her just yet. He knocked on the dorm door expecting his blonde niece to answer, but instead found a beautiful brunnette.

"Can I help you." She asked, giving him a quick up down look.

"Uh, is this Claire Bennet's room?" Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Who are you?" She was stepping forward in the doorway trying to block him from seeing into the room.

"Peter petrelli, I'm Claire's uncle, not sure if she ever talked about me before." He smirked.

"Oh yea I heard of ya. She's in the shower but you can come on in. She just left about a minute or two ago, so you're in for a bit of a wait. That girl takes forever in the bathroom. I don't understand it." The brunnette moved out of his way and motioned for him to enter the room.

"Do you mind me asking your name?" He timidly asked before sitting on a chair in front of a desk.

"Gretchen, sorry, there's been a lot of people trying to bother Claire, some figure out she's the Claire Bennet from Odessa Texas and they want to ask a billion questions. I kind of run interference." She smiled, extending her hand out for Peter to shake.

"Awful nice of you. So, how long do you suppose I would be waiting for her?" Peter shook her hand and watched her sit at the desk opposite him.

"I'd say probably about an hour."

"Jesus, what do women do when they're taking a shower that takes so long?"

"It's because of men we take so long. I mean, would you ever want to be caught in an intimate situation with a woman who's pits and legs are hairy, who hadn't put on perfume or make up. We have to make sure our skin is soft and we look presentable otherwise the guys here won't give you the time of day, or the other girls will spread rumors that you're a lesbian." She was pretty frank, Peter respected that about her.

"I wouldn't necessarily push a girl away on that basis, if I really liked her I wouldn't expect her to be the epitome of beauty, but, I do like a girl that I know takes care of herself." He leaned back a little in the chair.

"So, you're saying that if you had an emotional connection with the girl it wouldn't be such a big deal right?" Gretchen leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and slouching.

"Well of course, not every guy is shallow. Just because guys in college have this misguided sense of what beautiful is, doesn't mean that all men do too." Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

"How would you expect to get to know someone if you didn't think they were attractive enough to talk to?" She furrowed her brows, knowing that he had him conversationally pinned.

"Do you have your pits and legs shaved? Your hair done? I don't think you have any make up on, and I'm still giving you the time of day." He smiled. He knew that college girls were argumentative, he came prepared.

"Ah, but you see, I'm not all over you, we aren't dating. I bet if you saw me with my clothes off you'd cringe and wait for Claire outside." She leaned back in her chair, thinking she was triumphant.

"How old are you?" Peter tilted his head. Gretchen was caught off guard by his sudden question. How do you get from the male standard of beauty to how old someone is?

"19, I'll be twenty in a few months why?" Her face contorted in a confused look.

"I bet if I saw you naked I'd still think you're beautiful. Don't assume all guys are assholes."

"Ha, are you hitting on me?"

"Is it working?" He smiled coyly, then leaned forward, "I'm just saying, I didn't judge you by your cover, don't judge me the same way. I would go on a date with you if you'd allow it. I think you're pretty, smart, and quirky. I like that in a woman."

"I'm not really the dating type." Gretchen was getting nervous. She hadn't had many boyfriends, let alone a really nice looking guy offering to take her out on a date, but could she really go out with her room mate's uncle?

"I'm not really asking you out, I'm just stating I would." He said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Do you really mean that?" She looked down and fiddled with her nail. Peter hadn't known her long but she didn't strike him as the type to be self concious.

"Yea, I do. Look if I'm making you uncomfortable I can wait outside. I'm sure you have class or something to go to soon." Peter stood up and made it to the door behind Her before she pawed at his wrist.

"You don't have to go, I like you here." She managed to squeak out, holding eye contact long enough to get his attention. Her cheeks were beet red but she knew how to hide it with that long brown hair of hers.

"I don't mean to pry, but, you don't seem like the nervous, anxious type. Have I said something wrong?" Peter asked, crouching down to look her in the eyes, checking to make sure she wasn't crying.

"Oh no, I uh, just don't have guys that look like you saying that they like me every day so I get shy and nervous. I tend to push people away when I get shy." She blushed even brighter, which Peter wasn't sure was possible until he saw it happen.

He reached up and tucked her long hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek gently.

"You are a gorgous young woman, and don't let anyone else tell you different." Peter smiled, looking directly into her eyes. Gretchen's heart skipped a beat. She found that she wasn't able to control herself from leaning her face into him, getting close enough to him to feel his breath on her face and breath in his scent.

Peter noticed her moving towards him, he really meant what he had said, that she was a truly attractive young woman, but could he really be coming on to his niece's room mate? He wasn't much older than her, and it had been a long time since he found companionship in anyone. He admitted it was awful lonely in his life with out having at least his brother to talk to when times got rough.

He decided he wasn't going to stop her, if she trusted him enough to kiss her, then that's what he was going to do, no use in going back on his word just because he was afraid of how Claire would feel about it.

Gretchen's lips brushed against Peter's and her eyes closed, he knew she was expecting him to take the lead, so he let his hand slowly grip behind her head and gently pulled her into a delicate kiss, letting her give him signals to what she was comfortable with at the time. She let him deepen the kiss, and after a few seconds she decided to throw caution to the wind. When was she going to get this chance again? She parted her lips ever so slightly to tell him what she wanted. Without hesitation he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her , and her tongue began to tangle with his. He slowly broke off the kiss and stood up, grabbing her by the hands and pulling her off the chair.

"You sure Claire's going to be a while?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"We've got probably another half hour before she gets back, and I can always put our signal on the door to tell her to stay out." She had the biggest grin on her face.

"That would probably be a good idea, I don't know how far you want to go with this, but I really like kissing you, and I'd hate for Claire to barge in and interrupt us." He kissed her cheek before she quickly grabbed the dry erase marker on her desk and opened the door to scribble something on the white board on the outside. She closed and locked the door then tossed the dry erase marker somewhere behind her. She walked towards him while pulling the hem of her blouse over her head and once she reached him she pushed him backwards on her bed.

"I thought I was the one making all the moves here?" He asked lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up and kiss me pretty boy." She said as she straddled his hips and leaned down to him. Peter lifted his head to kiss her, tangling one hand in her hair and letting the other grab her hip. She ground herself into him as he explored her mouth with his tongue once again. They both sighed mutually into each others kiss, and Peter lifted his hips to greet hers.

She tugged at the bottom of Peter's shirt and he sat up to remove it. She let her hands roam over his chest and shoulders before letting them settle at the nape of his neck, lightly pulling at hiss hair as she kissed him.

She could feel him hard and wanting underneath her, every time she ground into him, he would apply just as much pressure back to her. She could tell it'd been a while for him.

"You can take the lead if you want, wouldn't want to damage your pretty boy ego from being dominated by a college girl." She breathed after she broke from a hungry kiss.

"It wouldn't bruise my ego at all. In fact, it'd be an honor to be used as your personal dildo." He let his hands slide up and down her sides as he nipped at her neck.

"Such a dirty mouth." Gretchen giggled as he unclasped her bra and she shrugged it off her shoulders.

Peter didn't waste any time as he knew Claire could still get in at any time she wanted, but god did he need Gretchen, he was practically aching for her. His lips wrapped around one taught nipple as a hand was playing with the other. She felt her passion escalating as she applied more pressure onto his lap, desperate for any sensation he was willing to give her. He switched nipples, lapping at the other where his fingers had been toying and listened to her light moan radiate from her throat.

He lightly gestured for her to stand and when she did he kissed down her stomach before looping his fingers under her jeans and underwear and stripping them off her with such force she thought he ripped them. His hands caressed her thighs before his right hand grabbed her left leg behind the knee and propped her foot on the end of the bed, leaving her sex exposed to him.

He didn't give her time to protest, let alone process what he was doing before he placed a delicate kiss on her most sensitive area. Slowly he parted his lips for his tongue to stroke her in gentle circles as his left hand rubbed her right thigh and his right hand was inching closer to his mouth.  
He needed to make sure she was ready, and that this would be good for her because he had no clue how long he would last if she let him fuck her. His fingers caressed the folds of her skin delicately, as Peter listened intently to her moans, silently reading her body language before slipping his index finger inside her wetness.

"Oh fuck Peter" she sighed, throwing her head back and grabbing a fistful of his hair. He was licking her with the flat of his tongue before wrapping his lips around her swollen bud and lightly sucking. He could feel her getting closer and when the time was right her slipped his middle finger inside her and hooked his fingers to pet another sensitive spot.

Gretchen's legs nearly buckled but Peter was quick to wrap his free arm underneath her and keep her steady as she felt her orgasm build. It wasn't long before she came with a low moan and beautiful shudder around his fingers.

Peter grabbed her with both hands and pulled her onto the bed to lay beside him. He stood up to remove his jeans and boxers after digging a foil packet out of his back pocket.

"Were you planning on getting it on with me Mr. Petrelli?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow higher than the other.

"No, but it's best to always be prepared." He slipped the condom over himself before looming over her naked body.

"Are you sure?" He asked, always trying to be the good guy.

"Fuck me pretty boy." she commanded, wiggling underneath him to press his tip against her entrance. Peter pushed forward into her tightness. It had been a while since he'd been with someone this intimately, and he knew even with the condom he would lose himself sooner than he liked.

They got into a rhythm, pushing against each other for the sweet friction it created. Gretchen had one hand in his hair and the other gripping the sheets on her bed underneath her. Peter was trying hard to focus, trying to block out her moans, the way her back arched up to him, brushing her breasts against his chest, he even tried hard not to focus on how good she felt wrapped around him. It wasn't working as well as he thought and before he could stop it he was seeing stars.

Completely spent he pulled out and rolled to the side of Gretchen.

"I'm sorry." were the first words to fly from his mouth.

"Why?" She propped herself on her side to face him.

"I usually last longer." He said, cheeks mildly flushing.

"Hey I got mine, don't worry about it. I could tell it's been a while. Though I think we should definitely straighten up because Claire will be back any second if she hasn't already." Gretchen had already sat up and was looking for her clothes.

They dressed in silence and as soon as Gretchen opened the door Claire was standing there in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

"I heard most of that, and you're lucky I don't care who my uncle fucks otherwise I'd be livid" She said, pushing past her room mate and walking to her bed.

"Peter, I have to get dressed, and Gretchen, I'd appreciate it if you washed your sheets and took out the trash, the last thing I need is for my uncles scent to randomly waft in my nostrils while I sleep." and with that Peter left the room and decided to wait for her in the lobby.


End file.
